Perfect Secret
by Presley Reese
Summary: What if Reid and Tyler are in love with the same girl? Can Reid even really love someone other than himself? Can Tyler get the girl over Reid?
1. Chapter 1

_**P**_**erfect **_**Secret**_

_**D**__isclaimer- I do not own anything related to The Covenant! Sadly. I don't own Tyler Or Reid. But I can claim October Valentine! _

"Reid Garwin is staring at you again."

I heard a voice whisper beside me, I flicked my crystal blue eyes off from my note book an towards the direction that sleaze was sitting at.

Our eyes met instantly.He gave me a seductive smirk an a small wink before turning to face the front again ignoring the questioning look he was receiving from his best friend Tyler Simms.

_**Slut.**_

I thought instantly and tried to focus my attention back on the tedious discussion that was going on up in the front part of class. American Lit. My most loathed class of the day.

I couldn't really tell you when I started to hate Reid Garwin.

I sometimes wonder myself and then I came up with the conclusion that I was simply born to hate that sad piece of excuse for a man. Our families are woven together, both being from prestigious backgrounds they casually do dinner together or sign up for the wonderful PTA events an of course throw in some money to better the foundation of Spenser Academy.

The Sons Of Ipswich, owned Spenser Academy and everyone worshipped the ground that they walked on they could get away with murder in this prep school and town.

Why?

The answer was simple.

They have money. The fellow male students of Spenser wanting to be exactly like them so they try their hardest to befriend and be there oh so worthy apprentices. Or quite the opposite happens sometimes, they are hated and the regular boys try to pass them on everything the Ipswich boys are grand at or plain and simple make there life a living hell.

For example Aaron Abbot.

That's usually why you find the four boys only stick to each other, it's like a brotherhood or something that they have formed.

My fellow female population of Spenser Academy waste their time every day primping themselves hopping that they can catch an eye from one of the Sons Of Ipswich. Which usually never happens it takes a different sort of girl to steal one of those boys hearts.

The sassy outspoken rich girl Kate, who has Pogue Perry wrapped around her finger. Or the Cinderella type Sarah who comes from a Boston Public to the infamous Spenser Academy an steals the golden boy Caleb Danvers heart away instantly because she's

different.

So who does that leave left?

Reid Garwin.

Who's main goal in life is probably to sleep with every girl who attends Spenser including Caleb's girlfriend. He lies to get whatever he wants, he will make you believe anything you want. Of course Reid is gorgeous.

He has to be to get away with all the horrible things he has done to the female population of Spenser Academy. He's seductive as hell, I've seen many strong girls who vowed their hardest to never ever fall under the charms of that prick. An slowly but surely he works his magic day by day an what do you know, another infatuated lover.

I've become immune to those sly tricks he tries to pull, I think it's because I've been around him my whole life.

Then the last one left is Tyler Simms, who in my mind is every girl's dream boy.

Tyler is the most sweet and adorable boy ever but he easily gets out shined by his other three friends.

Simply because Tyler chooses not to stand out, he's always quiet, he likes to be in the background it seems. I've always thought that his so-called best friend Reid prefers it that why too, Tyler could easily make any girl fall in love with him if he tried and I think Reid knows that. Garwin may be a jerk but he's not stupid he sees the way the girls look at his friend but Tyler is always so oblivious to it all.

These boys are worshipped here simply because they have money and there families are ruling ones in this town. There are a couple of other students who get sucked into this as well since there families are in likeness with the Danvers, Perry's, Garwin's, and Simms's.

Aaron Abbot, Keira Snyder and then of course me. October Valentine.

We've all grown up with each other but somewhere down the line when we were in middle school I want to say we were about thirteen those boys started to leave us out. Like they have a secret club or something that Aaron, Keira and I couldn't join. So we all distanced ourselves only seeing one another at dinners, charity events that are parents made us attend to.

The wonderful life styles of the rich and famous.

I hate being wealthy I really do, I don't want people to like me because of my money and who my parent's are so I distance my self from these posers at Spenser only attending this place so I can get into a good college easily. I pick and chose my friends wisely, you have to here.

So if your wondering if I still stay close with Aaron and Keira? Yes, I do, and trust me I know that being friends with them contradicts the statement I said about picking and choosing your friends wisely at Spenser.

Those two are horrid and they know that and love it. I would say that basically were only friends because we've grown up together and our families have money. So we don't make new ones usually, we stick with each other.

Aaron and Keira are real strict about allowing new people into their circle, they don't want fake people who only want to befriend them because they have money and privilege. Which is funny to me because those seem to be the only two reasons that us three are friends still. Ironic right?

"So care to enlighten me on what is really going on with you two?" Questioned Kira as we walked to our lockers.

"Me and who?" I played dumb.

"Reid Garwin." She said making sure she pronounced each syllable in his name slowly and clearly.

**Nosey Bitch.**

I bite on my lower lip while I slammed my locker shut , " Please are you fucking retarded?" I snapped out angrily, Kira sure knew how to push my buttons and she made sure she did it quite often.

Garwin is a touchy subject to me and she knows it..

"So what are my girls talking about?" I heard Aaron's voice as he approached us.

I opened my mouth to respond first but Kira gave me a small smirk and beat me to it.

"We were just talking about how adorable it would be if Reid Garwin and October hooked up or something. They are perfect for one another really! They both have crystal blue eyes and bright blonde hair. It's a perfect match, don't you agree Aaron?" Kira asked.

That bitch would say anything to get her precious Aaron away from me.

As if I was interested in him anyway.

"What? That they look like they could be brother and sister? Yes incest is in this season

Kira." Aaron replied giving her a look of disgust and then me a small wink.

Aaron Abbott a regular knight in shinning armor.

I tossed a smirk at Kira and gave them both the peace sign as I made my way down the halls away from those two and towards my sanctuary.

My dorm room.

So being born into a wealthy family has it's perks, since my father and wicked step-mother donated a gracious amount of money to fund Spenser's swim team.

I get to enjoy a nice size dorm room all to myself, no roommate. Just me.

It is my safe haven..

My escape...

My release.. from all the bullshit that goes around in this school.

I closed my eyes trying to find erase the cares of the day so I could take a nap, I love sleep. See most people just need 6-8 hours of sleep and then they say they feel like a whole new person.

Not me.

I need 10-12 to feel like I'm fully alive and refreshed, so I sneak to my dorm as often as possible to work on that.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Uhhh..!" I groaned not wanting to move from my comfort zone to get my door, an who the fuck was it anyway?

I ditched Aaron and Kira awhile ago.

The tapping noise was steadily turning into an annoying banging.

Harder, faster, and louder.

" What the fuc-" I couldn't even finish my nasty comment when I opened the door, my face dropped and my heart sank.

Why was this person at my room?

Honestly why?

"Cupid." He said nonchalantly pushing past me as if he was welcomed into my room.

**Cupid.**

Another annoying little trait that he has, giving people nick names. Guys think there close with Reid since he give's them a nick name, like he does with Tyler calling him "baby boy" .

An girls think it's cute and thoughtful. To me it's annoying. I know the real reason why he grants out these nick names constantly, it's because he can't remember all the guys he's used to become friends with to do his homework.

An all the girls he's slept with, since there is many. So he never slips up an calls one of his whores another ones name, or forgets a guys. So he doesn't do it to be cute, sweet, or thoughtful.

He's just a careless asswhole.

" What do you want?"

" What kind of attitude is that? Is that any way to treat an old and close friend?" He asked walking around my room touching random things picking them up and then setting them down. It's an old habit of his that he does when he is nervous, he can't stand still , not move or touch anything.

Reid Garwin was nervous...

an what the hell for?

" Friends? Us? No." I said shaking my head trying to hold my laughter in.

He was glaring at me now, It felt as if his blue eyes were piercing holes through me," Oh that's how you want it to be now?"

" See Reid the funny thing about friends is", I stated as I walked over to him feeling myself become bolder by the minute backing him up to the wall next to my door.

"They don't pick and chose when they want to acknowledge you or care who in front of.

So do me a favor. I breathed slowly leaning into him an yanking open the door quickly. Get the fuck out." Pushing him into the hallway.

I knew I did it now.

To my surprise he just looked at me with a smile on his face," So I'll see you this weekend at my house. Wear something nice, short and slutty for me like you use to. Make mommy proud."

" You. Err. Ahh. PRICK!." Was all that could come out of my mouth, I slammed my door as fast as I could in his face.

Shutting my eyes quickly squeezing them as tightly as I could inhaling as much air as possible.

Trying to calm myself down the best way I knew how.

He knows how to get to me, I knew this so why do I let his words affect me so much? He plays dirty he always have. Pulling and saying whatever is necessary to get what he wants, and making sure he always has the last laugh.

It was to late.

He won..

he got to me, I let him get to me.

I need to calm down and relax, yanking my horrid Spenser Academy uniform off starting with the skirt ,shoes and tights. Ew.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and began gathering up my things I needed to shower with, the only thing I waned to do was wash away the day.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

You got to be kidding me. Seriously.

If it was him coming back for seconds he was going to get it!

Yanking open my door, " What?"

" Sorry is this a bad time?" Asked Tyler Simms in a timid voice looking uncomfortable at my rude welcoming, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

I sighed with relief , " No your fine I thought you were going to be someone else, what can I do for you Tyler?" I asked shocked to why he was here.

" I was wondering if I could borrow your notes to study for the American Lit exam that we have tomorrow." He asked politely stuffing his hands in his pocket. His eyes never leaving mine.

Why did he keep staring at me?

" What's wrong with yours?"

Damn! I have word vomit I swear. Rude things just fly out of my mouth with out reason.

He just smiled, " Reid stole them from me apparently he is studying with some Rachel girl I think. I don't know."

If anything in this world I just wanted to thank Glenn and Rosalind Simms for creating something so perfect and adorable. How could you say no to him?

" Reid studying? Please. You and I both know very well that is not what's going on. You

shouldn't of let him con you into giving him your stuff baby boy."

Opening my dorm door wider to let him come in , an then heading towards my desk to grab the notes for him.

I heard Tyler scoff behind me when the words ' baby boy' flew out of my mouth, maybe Tyler hated his nickname swell that Reid branded him with.

" Here." I handed him my notebook.

" I promise I will have it back in an hour or so."

" No rush, I already looked over it all earlier so just keep it."

" Thanks October, oh an for the record I don't think you have chicken legs." He said looking me up and down with a smirk.

Shit.

It slipped my mind that I only had a towel on.

Wait. Did he just say chicken legs?

" Who said I had chicken legs? An why are you looking?" I demanded

Tyler backed slowly towards my door, " I think you and I both know the answers to those questions. Thanks again." He said with a small wave and left.

What kind of half shit response is it that?

Okay so I can make a pretty accurate guess on who said I have chicken legs.

Reid.

As for the second one..? I'm not so sure, maybe because he's a guy and any guy would check a girl out who was only wearing a towel even if in her defense she did have chicken legs?

And what the hell is with them two discussing my legs anyways.

Creepy.

I had my fill of encountering the Ipswich boys today, weird how they both came and what for honestly?

Why do I feel like this is a pivotal moment in my life and that things are about to change.

Big time.

_**S**__o do you like it?? Tell me what you think! I have to be honest though I am a little nervous this is my first Covenant fiction!_

_I hope you guys all love it!._

_**..P**__resely._** R**_eese_


	2. 1787 Château d'Yquem

**D**isclaimer- I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

_**AN**__:- I just want to thank everyone who took some time out to read my story! An I'm even more thankful to the ones who enjoyed it! I will keep writing and updating as long as you guys want me to! So thanks again!!_

"I'm a total sellout."

I said pathetically out loud to myself looking at my own reflection in disgust. I've been doing this for the past two hours, trying own several different dresses and hairstyles. Why did I care what I looked like? I wish I could be that kind of girl who didn't feel insecure without any make-up on, or if my hair wasn't perfectly in place all the time. It wouldn't bother me.

But it does.

I suppose I was not raised like that though, I've already been trained by my parents imprinting that they have done on me since birth.

**Superficiality**.

It's like a disease but worse, it seems to spread more quickly.

Honestly I should not care what I look like anyway, it's not like I'm trying to impress them or something. They can judge me all they want to, Im not doing this for them. Im doing it for myself. If I look halfway presentable then I don't have to hear their commentary. Which these people constantly like to give out so freely.

I looked over myself one last time in the mirror before I promised myself for the tenth time I would not look again for flaws.

I promised.

What the fuck could they say about me anyway?

I looked red carpet material, with my little black dress (typical for these things) with artfully draped front and back panels. Padded bust. To help out a little to what is already there. An then a cutout back. It was short and sexy. Also plain and simple.

I had my long blonde locks curled and swept into a messy side pony tail, slipping into my Jimmy Choo black stiletto shoes.

I was ready. Boy was I ready.

.

I gritted my teeth together as my father pulled the car up to the Garwin's Estate it was all about to begin. I really did not want to come with my parents I would have rather cached a ride with Aaron and Kira, I would already been toasted by now. Downing lots of booze on the way here is always a must! It's not proper though to attended these sort of gatherings with your friends. Everyone is supposed to see you walking in with your family to show heritage off I suppose.

I glanced at my father as he gave my arm a squeeze walking ahead of me with my stepmother, my father was very handsome with jet black hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. My oh-so fabulous stepmother was not so bad herself but that horrible personality that she possessed is a major downfall.

"Don't sulk Eliza or tail behind us." Mariella (the wicked stepmother's name) demanded of me. Turning her head back to the front losing interest of me already and leading my father strait up to Meredith and Joseph Garwin.

It's considered rude to not greet the host's first.

I gave that bitch of a mother a proud solute an made my way to the bar area quickly. Eliza was not my name but my middle name but that social ladder climbing whore refused to call me by my first name. She said October is a name of a month and is not fitted for a girl especially a Valentine.

Which is all bullshit.

She hated my name because she hated my mother deeply and that's why she refuse's to call me October because it is a name given by my mother.

Eliza on the other hand was my middle name given to me by my father so that one is okay I guess. When my mother passed away and my father married that woman she begged and pleaded for my father to buy a new house to live in. She said it would be best for our new family if we lived somewhere brand new so we could all make memories of our own in the new house. Not live in the past.

Bullshit. All bullshit.

She wanted to erase my mother completely and take her spot. She also cried to have everything brand new in the house as well and just donated everything that we owned in our old house to charity.

How humble.

The bitch cannot erase me though, I am the spitting image of my mother and constant reminder that Alexandra Lee Valentine existed!

An that woman will never compare to her, she's not even in the same category as my mother. Everyone loved her, even Rosalind Simms, Meredith Garwin, Beatrice Parry and Evelyn Danvers.

The only one who can even tolerate the site of Mariella is Evelyn and that is only because she is drunk most of the time morning Caleb's father's passing.

It's really quite sad let me tell you.

"I need a shot of Patron, A Grey Goose martini and hmm just make them both double. Please and thank you." I tossed a ten dollar tip on the bar counter for the guy an while I waited for my drinks I started to scan the room, trying to adjust to my surroundings.

There wasn't many Spenser Academy students present only a select few, it didn't surprise me at all though. I was trying to remember why in the hell I was here again. What was the occasion? I know for a fact it was not a charity donation party to give money to the school, or that smuck's birthday. I still had a couple months until that dreadful event. Don't ask me why I know when his birthday is either.

"See Aaron I told you she was already here and most likely at the bar trying to get trashed quickly." I heard Kira's whinny voice say to Aaron they were approaching fast.

I turned to face the bartender setting the shot glass on the counter and while finishing the last of my martini I twittered my finger signing to him I needed another round desperately.

"Slow down lush." Aaron teased as he kissed my cheek moving his eyes up and down my body. Blah. To check me out seeing if I looked better than his twat of a girlfriend.

I did though.

I reached for the shot and downed it before even trying to speak with them. I put the glass on the counter again.

"Hey guys. You both look nice."

"I cant believe we got dragged to this shit. Who really gives a fuck about the Garwin's being married for thirty odd years and some bullshit."

Nicely put Aaron.

Damn. That's what we where here for, It really slipped my mind. The Garwin's anniversary party.

"I haven't even seen Reid or the rest of the boys at all." Kira stated with a little hint of sadness in her voice. She flipped her hair over her shoulders looking around the room.

"Who gives a shit?" Aaron asked her before he started ordering his beers from the bar.

I pray that this night does not turn out like the rest of these events, with Aaron and I getting unbelievably wasted him wanting to fight Reid or Caleb. Then ending up with me trying to break it all apart and I somehow always end up having to knock Garwin in the face.

That part I don't mind so much, it's having to deal with the annoying side of Aaron when he gets drunk and that alcohol bravery starts to show.

It's quite a hassle to deal with and it's even out of the question to ask for Kira's help.

"I gotta go smoke or something." I told them taking my drinks with me and making a dash past them an towards the outside patio area. I don't really smoke, now and then I guess when Im seriously stressed out or nervous. Or always my favorite excuse: when I'm drunk.

Relief washed over me I didn't know if it was because I was away from everyone and everything going on inside or that the booze was finally kicking in.

I reached into my clutch searching for my smokes finding them quickly I lit it and put it in my mouth inhaling deeply.

"Glad to see you took my advice." Said a smooth voice behind me.

I really did not want to turn around I already knew who it was before he even spoke he just has this presence that you know he's coming before he actually does. I knew it was him the moment he stepped outside.

I smelled his cologne.

I turned around slowly and carefully with no amusement on my facial features what so ever, " You should know better by now anything you say and I mean anything that comes out of that mouth of yours I do not listen to. At all."

Tequila and Vodka make me turn mean and way to emotional. Bad choice I suppose.

"That may be so but you still took my advice on one thing, so you must not always ignore me constantly like you say." Reid stated with a small smirk reaching up and taking my cigarette out of my hand and putting it to his lips inhaling it.

**Bastard**.

"What advice?" I asked annoyed crossing my arms over my chest. I felt like he was staring strait through me.

"Little slutty black dress." He responded simply finishing the cigarette and flicking it to the side.

"You would." Was all I could muster to say. Reid was unbelievable if he thought I actually listened to him for a split second and dressed this way for his liking.

He glanced at me funny his piercing blue eyes giving me a questionable look.

I sighed," You would think that everything revolves around you and people would want to dress a certain way to please you."

"I'm not arguing with you Cupid but in the end it all comes down to this simple matter, you dressed yourself up tonight to look your best. For who?" He questioned with a small smirk starting to form on his lips.

"Not you." Was all I could say.

He just stood their laughing and shaking his head.

"When are we going to get over this? I want things to be like how they use to."

"Keep dreaming Garwin because there is no way in hell that things will ever go back that way."

"We'll see." He responded in his know it all voice.

"There are plenty of other girls who you haven't slept with yet go play with them." I spit out bitterly wanting this conversation to be over.

I turned away from him making my way inside I needed to get away from him desperately.

Reid was fast, before I even had my hand on the door he reached up yanking on my wrist pulling me back towards him and twisting me to face him.

He closed the gaps between our bodies his face was by my ear I could feel his shorts breathes coming out blowing on my ear. I think he was doing it purposely. I knew he could feel my heart beating faster against his chest.

He moved his left hand to caress my cheek and move some of my hair back pushing us closer together I heard his mumble something.

"Wha-what?" Was all I could ask.

"I want to play with my first." He repeated more clearly.

It felt as if my heart stopped beating my chest hurt and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

With all my strength I could muster I pushed Reid as hard as I could away from me and to my pleasant surprise I sent his ass to the ground.

He looked up at me with an evil glare.

"I'm done playing with you." I yelled and turned away from him before he could up and practically ran into the house. I needed shelter I needed to be around other people so I wouldn't cry or give him another chance to approach me.

I slammed the door shut, I heard him yelling some smart ass comment back to me but I cut him off with the door slamming. But the door did not shut quick enough for me to not hear what he had to say. " I thought you loved me." He said it in such an amused tone most likely with that dumbass smirk upon his face.

I really hated him more and more each day.

I reached my limit, he pushed me to far this time! I stormed through the crowds of people and into the Garwin's kitchen ignoring the looks I was receiving from the help. I yanked open the wooden door to where their wine collection was, my eyes scanned the bottles quickly until I found what I was looking for.

**1787 Château d'Yquem.**

Perfect.

I reached up yanking the bottle out of it's holder letting the door slam behind me and made my way to where I knew not one person would be the pool room.

Yes, Reid is actually so spoiled that his parents had an inground pool put in their house and it was quite impressive with huge white pillars surrounding it.

I kicked my Jimmy Choos' off and made my way to over to sit on the marble floor and dip my feet into the pool popping the cork to the bottle and putting it to my mouth taking in as much wine as I possibly could without choking.

Boy was his parents going to be pissed when they seen this bottle missing, I think it's classified in as the second most expensive bottle of wine in the world or something. I guess their son shouldn't be such a dickhead then.

Reid's words kept echoing through my head and the urge to purge was just as strong too.

I wanted so badly to forget my past and all these things that I have done aswell but Reid won't let me do that I can tell, he's constantly throwing it back in my face all the time.

I was stupid at that time.

**Naive.**

Reid and I have a past a very detailed past, when the Sons Of Ipswitch distanced themselves from Kira, Aaron and I, Reid did not. We kept close we just didn't tell anyone. We hung out secretly it was fun for a while it gave me a thrill.

It was back when we where freshman at Spenser when Reid and I started sleeping with each other. I'm sad to admit it now but Reid Garwin was my first.

If I could take it back and changes things I would.

Instantly.

I reached for the bottle again and took another long drink, I needed to be drunk majorly If Im going to have to relive the past again in my head.

Reid flirted with other girls constantly still and made dates with them and went out all the time still, it didn't bother me at first because we weren't together we were just fucking.

Reid would always come back to me though and tell me how that dates went and how he used and tossed each girl out and for what reason. I knew Reid very well hell if I wanted to I could have molded myself into a perfect girl for him. From how much information he would tell me all the time.

It surprised me though to know that I was also Reid's first too.

He didn't tell me that openly, it happened one night when he was out with Tyler or Pogue I think and they went to Nicky's and got wasted and he brought his drunk ass back to my room.

An mistakenly admitted that I was his first too.

He had word vomit that night because it didn't stop there he kept going on.

All the girls that he went out on dates with and played around on he never slept with a single one of them. It's only been me. He did not know what the fuck was so special about me and why he kept running back to me but he did. I wasn't good for him.

I was stunned at the time shocked to say the least, but I was in love with Reid Garwin he infuated me daily. He could be so cold and moody one minute then passionate and meaningful the next. It was a throw of the dice with Reid. I loved it, every minute of it. I wanted him badly. I ached for him.

So I slipped up and told him I loved him that night. He was drunk so I decided it would have been the best time I didn't know if I could look at a sober Reid and tell him that.

He just smiled and told me he loved me to.

Then passed out on my bed, I didn't know what to do or how to react to that.

I fucked up though, I should have known I fucked up saying that to Reid. I should have known...

So around the time of this it was the end of our freshman year and we where going into our sophomore year and things started to change after that night.

I started to hear stories of Reid and all the other hoes that he went with crazy sex tales and they were real. The way the girls would describe Reid and what he did in bed, there was not way they were making that shit up.

It hurt, I wont lie about that. It hurt badly.

Reid started to come around to me less often and I started to develop a deep hatred for him I couldn't even stand to look at him anymore or even let him touch me when he did grace me with his presence.

It came to the point where we wouldn't even acknowledge each other's presence if we where in the same room, even at our families houses, Nicky's, school, the dells. Anywhere.

We didn't exist to each other.

What we had, felt, did never existed aswell.

So I sat back and watched Reid from the sidelines and how he lusted after girls and played his game and how many girls became depressed and some even trying to kill themselves over him. He was someone I didn't know anymore.

I thought it was strange that no one noticed that Reid and I didn't talk anymore even though we did that stuff secretly you would have thought someone noticed.

No one did, not even Tyler his best friend. Tyler knew about all the other girls. Not me though.

I suppose I wasn't special enough after all.

I caught and wiped my tear away before it even could slide all the way down my cheek, I would let him do this to me again. No more crying for him ever again.

We did not to speak to one another at all our junior year of highschool.

So then that puts us here, our senior year and I don't know what the fuck he thinks he is trying to pull but it's not going to happen.

**Ever again.**

I reached for my precious bottle again guzzling more and more it was about halfway finished and I was drunk! Really drunk. I knew that if I were to stand up it all would hit me even more. I did not want to test that theory out yet. I splashed my feet in the pool, what I really wanted to do was just drive in it head first.

I was honestly considering it but I stopped once I heard the pool room door open. I held my breathe hoping I was not going to be caught.

What a pleasant surprise. I licked my lips tasting the bitter left over of some wine on them. I kept the wine bottle grasped in my left hand and slowly and quickly took me feet out of the pool to stand up. I swayed a little bit.

Woa. Okay so I felt way more than drunk. Wasted possibly?

I had to stay quiet. I wanted to stay quiet. As quiet as I could.

The intruder was Tyler Simms. He looked sexy as hell in his suit, he had his white collar popped with the tie hanging around his neck and three of the buttons to his collared shirt were un done showing you a preview of his firm chest. That boy was gorgeous. I've always thought so but been to caught up in Reid's presence to really appreciate it. Now I was was though.

I watched him run his right hand through his soft brown hair messing with it a little bit. He looked stressed. A cute stressed. I think it was finally time to make my presence known.

I tried to act sober and walk strait as I made my way towards him, still clutching the bottle in my hand.

"Your gonna have to find your own hiding place."

Tyler looked up at him shocked by someone else being in the pool room with him, his face relaxed and he smiled softly.

"I think there's room for the both of us, you don't like to share?" He asked looking over me.

I think he was checking me out.

"Here. I'll share this with you. I think I've hand quite enough." I said giggling my face was starting to flush red, my body was getting hot from the wine I knew now I should quit while I was ahead. I handed him the wine bottle.

Tyler took the the bottle looking at me then down to it reading the label. His eyes got big.

"Do you know this bottle is one of the most expensive kinds in the world?" He asked knowing the reaction the Garwin's would have about this. The funny thing was Tyler didn't know I knew what their reaction would be aswell.

Reid always bitched and moaned that his parents would spend so much money on one single bottle and not even open it up to drink. He would get blamed for it's absence most defiantly.

I just smiled brightly.

"I'm taking it as you knew that already, huh?"

"I'm hot. Do you think it's hot in here?" I asked backing my way up towards the edge of the pool wanting to dip my feet in it again.

"It's probably from that 1787 wine that you have been drinking. Be careful you know how many people drown from swimming or falling in by accident when their drunk?" He asked with some concern in his voice.

Backing up still I was now standing at the edge of the pool but I kept my body facing forward towards him. I shook my head.

"No Mr. Simms I don't know the answer to that, but what do I have to worry about? Your on the swim team right? You wouldn't save me if I fell in?" I asked sweetly. I was being flirtatious. Wine. The wine it had to be the wine speaking for me. I was actually trying to be cute for Tyler.

"I would save you I promise, but I can't guarantee I would get to you before you fell in." He said with a smirk with his left eyebrow raised.

I dip down a little putting my foot in the pool and started to splash some water.

"That doesn't sound too convincing now."

"It's not supposed to be convincing at all...it's the truth."

"Aren't you suppose to say something like.. ' oh don't worry baby i would never let you fall'.." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Baby? Nah Im not big on that word.. and plus it sounds like a line Reid would use."

I just smiled.

Tyler Simms was impressing me more and more by the minute and he most likely had no clue that he was even doing it at all.

I was feeling brave, very brave for some reasoning. Something deep down within was starting to stir.

Tyler started to remove his black jacket and his tie.

"What are you doing?"

"If your drunk self decides to accidentally fall in I wouldn't want to ruin all my clothes to save you."

"Then maybe you should take them all off then, just to be on the safe side." Woa. What did I just say? It felt like someone else was speaking for me.

"You wouldn't want to ruin that pretty dress you have on either. So it would only be right if you removed it as well."

"Clever boy." I replied reaching behind my to unzip my dress.

There was a problem it wasn't unzipping smoothly like I imagined, was my hair caught in it? Or was I just to drunk to get it? Should I ask Tyler for help?

I bent down trying to get it.

I heard a small chuckle.

This was starting to annoy me now.

An then it happened. I slipped on the water I was splashing earlier.

I seriously have no sense of blanace at all.

I closed my eyes shut ready to feel the cool water devour me.

What was going on? I didn't feel any water splashing on my face. I felt something warm holding onto me tightly, grasping my body. My nose was filled with the erotic sent of Acqua Di Gio. Mmm my favorite.

I opened my eyes slowly to meet Tyler's eyes.

"You liar. You said you wouldn't catch me before I hit the water."

"Well, I didn't want to impress you right at first and told you I could do it."

I felt hot, I didn't know if it was because Tyler was holding onto me making my body burn up.

Nope. It wasn't. It was a different kind of feeling.

I pushed Tyler off me quickly to turn my head over and I did it. I fuckin puked all over into the Garwin's pool.

I could feel a tear running down my cheek as I emptied everything out of my stomach into the pool. My eyes always watered for some reason whenever I would throw up.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand embarrassed to face back in Tyler's direction.

"Feel better?" I heard him ask. There was no sarcasm in his tone only concern.

I just nodded. I felt like shit now and tired.

God. He must hate me now. Did I now look like a lush to him?

I tried to walk a step forward, woa I felt dizzy. This was different usually when I get this drunk I never feel dizzy or light headed like I needed to pass out. Strange.

I felt Tyler's strong arms embrace me once again and was picking me up as if I was air and cradling me like a child. Putting his suit jacket over me.

"Hmm my parents are going to go insane." I mumbled into his chest, I was in no state to argue usually I didn't like being picked up. I hate being treated like a child.

"Don't worry were going out the back."

Thank God for that Jacob and Mariella Valentine would die in there Armani and Christian Dior attire to see one of their family members being carried like a child by one of the Simms. Drunk and a mess.

**Shame.**

Is what they would feel, they think I'm suppose to be seen but not heard.

Everything from then on was a blur the drive back to the dorm in the Tyler's hummer, me getting into my bed and somehow switching clothes.

Nothing could faze me now though I just needed to sleep.

.

"Baby boy! Whatcha doin back so early?" Reid questioned being more nosey than interested he stumbled to remove his clothes. He was tipsy.

Tyler looked at him not amused. Shutting off his side of the light.

"I was tired and why are you back here? I thought you would stay there."

"Hoping I would stay there maybe? Did you have plans to bring someone back here? A girl possibly?" Reid teased removing his shirt.

"You hit the nail on the head."

"Pogue said he seen you leave carrying a girl but he couldn't see her face because it was covered by a jacket." Tyler's eyes met Reid's.

He finds out everything.

"It was just a girl."

"Who." Reid pressed.

"No one you would know or even pay attention to. She was to drunk I took her home. End of story." The less Reid knew the better.

"Tyler Simms ladies and gentlemen a modern day Romeo." Reid mocked stumbling to his bed.

"Good**night.**" Tyler stressed the night part. He really did not feel like playing into Reid's mind games tonight.

The only thing Tyler wanted to to deal with is the imagine he would have saw if October would have moved quickly enough to remove her clothes and not have the urge to purge everywhere.

Sweet dreams.

_Soo...what do ya think? Getting any better??_

_.__**P**__resley.__**R**__eese._


End file.
